


But You Aren't My Bias...

by puppycat998



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Incomplete, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycat998/pseuds/puppycat998
Summary: “AGGGGHHHH!” Yugyeom replied.“Gyeomie, calm down! What's wrong?”“I...” A long pause came after that. Yugyeom was trying to catch his breath to speak. “IlostmyshirtIwantedtoweartothefanmeet.” It came out a little faster than he expected.





	1. Chapter 1

Two Months Before the Fanmeet

 

“Oh come on. I know you want to go, Gyeomie.” Jungkook knew it, but Yugyeom kept on denying it. Jungkook, Taehyung, and Yugyeom were all hanging at the latter's house on a September Saturday, roughly two hours before Jungkook's favorite idol group's (GOT6) tickets to their fanmeet  would go on sale. Jungkook and Taehyung already knew they were going, but for the past week they had tried to convince their best friend to join them.

   

The main reason why Yugyeom was so reluctant about going was because it was on his birthday. Also, it wasn't his intention to go somewhere with the sickeningly sweet couple. Especially on his day. So Yugyeom complained, denying to himself that he actually wanted to go to the fanmeet.

   

Yugyeom looked at his two best friends: Jungkook was giving him puppy eyes and Taehyung was shooting him a knowing look, for a good reason too. GOT6 was almost never in their area and he knew that Yugyeom liked the group enough to have a bias within it. Fine. Yugyeom relented. They win this time.

   

Yugyeom sighed. “Alright. I'll go.” Jungkook looked at Taehyung in surprise. He didn't expect to win the ultimate battle, for Yugyeom was always unmovable. Taehyung smiled in response. The couple was about to celebrate when they realized Yugyeom probably meant he would go with a condition.

   

“I'll go, but-”

   

“Nope nope nope. You said you'll go. I'm buying you a ticket,” interjected Jungkook. Yugyeom looked over at Jungkook, trying to say something. However the other boy refused to listen. “You said you'd go and that's all I needed to hear. No buts.”

   

“Kookie, let him speak.” Taehyung might love Jungkook, but his Kookie was being slightly unfair as of the situation.

   

“But Tae...” Jungkook started to say.

   

“Nope. If you really want him to go, let him say his condition.” Taehyung looked over at  Yugyeom, nodding. Jungkook looked at Taehyung sadly, but allowed Yugyeom to continue.

   

“Thank you. I'll go, but I am not going to get caught up in one of your guys' crazy schemes. As soon as I even smell a plot, I'm out,” Yugyeom smiles evilly. He knows just how much the two boys like to prank him. Jungkook looks over at Taehyung with a nervous smile. Taehyung then whispers something in his boyfriend's ear, causing the other to grin back. Please don't make fun of me for my bias. Please don't. Please. Yugyeom doesn't know if he can handle a tag-team roast.

   

Both Taehyung and Jungkook look directly into Yugyeom's eyes. Yugyeom felt like he was shrinking into the distance from their stares. “Deal.”

  
  


The Day Before the Fanmeet

   

Yugyeom was freaking out. Like a lot. He couldn't find the shirt he really wanted to wear to the fanmeet. Which happened to be tomorrow. Yugyeom knew he had it, for he bought it and wore it two weeks ago when he went shopping with Mingyu, but now, when he actually needed it, the shirt somehow disappeared from the apartment. Yugyeom was freaking out. After searching for another thirty minutes, he gave up and called up Jungkook.

   

“Yo. What's up?” Jungkook answered after the phone rang for the third time.

   

“AGGGGHHHH!” Yugyeom replied.

   

“Gyeomie, calm down! What's wrong?”

   

“I...” A long pause came after that. Yugyeom was trying to catch his breath to speak. “IlostmyshirtIwantedtoweartothefanmeet.” It came out a little faster than he expected.

   

Jungkook laughed. “ Whoa. Whoa there. Slow down for me, Gyeomie. Use your words.”

   

“I... I need your help. I lost my shirt. The one I want to wear to the fanmeet,” Yugyeom whined, tears welling in his eyes.

   

“Of course. Can't believe it's tomorrow.” If Jungkook could hear Yugyeom's sniffles he wasn't making any comments.

   

“Please hurry. I'll be dead until I find it.” Jungkook cackles and decidedly hangs up.

   

“Tae, sweetie!” Jungkook calls for his boyfriend in the other room. Without waiting more than seven seconds, a light-brown head appeared.

   

“Yeah, Kookie?”

   

“Yugyeom called. I'm heading over.”

   

“Okay.” Taehyung turned to go, but Jungkook stopped him.

   

“Oh and he reminded me about the shirts. Can you find them while I'm gone?” Taehyung simply nodded. After changing into something more suitable for the outside world, Jungkook left for Yugyeom's.

   

Jungkook arrived at his best friend's apartment in fifteen minutes. Jungkook let him inside the apartment with the spare key Yugyeom lent him. At the first glance, Jungkook knew Yugyeom was in a panic state. Clothes were in the kitchen, living space, and bathroom. The bedroom looked almost empty without all the clothes. But he knew it wasn't empty because of the scream coming from inside it. Jungkook knew it would be dangerous to enter, but he valued his friend's sanity.

   

“Gyeomie, I'm here. To help... or maybe clean up.” Yugyeom looked up from sobbing on the floor when Jungkook spoke. He then proceeded to throw himself at his friend, who half expected it, catching the giant in a huge hug.

   

“Please...” That was all he said before collapsing. If Jungkook wasn't there, Yugyeom would have been hurt, but instead was half-carried, half-dragged to his bed, the cleanest empty spot in sight. Jungkook decided it was safest to not let Yugyeom search his own apartment for the lost shirt anymore, choosing to clean and search for it by himself.

   

Jungkook found the shirt in possibly the most obvious place ever: framed on his wall. The reason why Yugyeom had not found it was because a) he was in a state of panic and b) the shirt was a work of art. Jungkook finished picking up the mess and then woke up Yugyeom, who had fallen asleep.

   

“Kookie...” Yugyeom aroused from sleep confused, but was surprised to find the shirt he spent hours looking for in the hands of his best friend and a cleanish room in front of him. Jungkook handed the shirt over and quickly said goodbye, for Taehyung had called and wanted his Kookie home.

   

Yugyeom was already in a better mood. The shirt was everything. Making sure the shirt and the pants he wanted to wear tomorrow were set out, he went back to bed. It may have been a little early, but Yugyeom didn't want to be tired at all tomorrow.

  
  


The Day of

   

Yugyeom woke up in a good mood. No. Scratch that. In an awesome mood. He was overly excited for the fanmeet. Two months ago he would have denied it, but now he was pretty sure he was more obsessed with GOT6 than the two people who forced him to attend.

   

“Bambam and Mark and Jackson and Jinyoung and JB and Youngjae and Jackson and did I mention Jackson?!” Yugyeom was rambling all of the members' names over and over, filled with excitement. He glanced over at the clock. Shoot. Kookie and Tae will be here in an hour. How will I get ready in time? Yugyeom was rushing everywhere at once. He wanted to look perfect for his bias, but how would that be possible in an hour?

   

He quickly jumped into the bathroom to shower and put some makeup on. He needed to accentuate what his mama gave him for his bias. Forty-five minutes passed by and Yugyeom left the bathroom to change, still rambling off varying sequences of the GOT6 members' names. He threw on a pair of ripped black jeans and his GOT6 shirt. To top it all off, he pulled out his freshest pair of Timbs. Yugyeom was ready to go.

   

Just two seconds after lacing up the golden shoes, the door opened to reveal Jungkook and Taehyung. The two were wearing the exact same outfit as Yugyeom, with the exception of the names on the backs of their shirts. “Morning Gyeomie!” was all the couple said before heading to the kitchen to grab a muffin from the counter like they lived there.

   

“Be out and ready in a sec!” Yugyeom yelled over his shoulder at his two friends. Not ten seconds past before Yugyeom entered the kitchen. He saw the couple eating his muffins and grabbed the last one for himself. “Okay and ready to fly!” With that, the three left.

   

Yugyeom was definitely the third wheel. It was a bit uncomfortable, watching the two boys up front making sickening faces at one another for an hour, but at least Yugyeom knew that his friends would have the decency to disappear before they got more intimate. Unfortunately, the ride felt like forever, anticipation of the fanmeet only lengthening the wait.

   

Once the trio arrived and parked, they realized that they were not the only excited group of people. Screams were heard everywhere. Chanting of GOT6 members' names were heard loud and clear from three blocks away where Taehyung had parked his car. The couple and Yugyeom began running to the plaza in front of the fanmeet. Or tried to. It was super packed, considering the building was still closed off to the large crowd.

   

“Ten minutes before it opens!” Jungkook shout-whispered to his best friends, the excitement reflected in their eyes.

   

It wasn't much later when a GOT6 member was spotted. No. He wasn't in the crowd. Instead, a fan spotted a brunette in the window above them. Just the top of his head was seen but it caused an uproar within the crowd.

   

“JACKSON! JACKSON! JACKSON!” The fans began to chant. Yugyeom included.

   

“BAMBAM! BAMBAM! BAMBAM!”

   

“YOUNGJAE! YOUNGJAE! YOUNGJAE!”

   

“MARK! MARK! MARK!”

   

“JB! JB! JB!”

   

“JINYOUNG! JINYOUNG! JINYOUNG!”

   

“GOT6! GOT6! GOT6! GOT6! GOT6! GOT6!”

   

Everyone in the crowd continued chanting right until the doors to the fanmeet opened. Then it was a rush to get inside. Jungkook and Yugyeom managed to stay together, but Taehyung somehow disappeared. Jungkook looked at Yugyeom in a panicked state, but a hand slipped into Jungkook's and surged him forward. Taehyung.

   

After the mad rush had ended, the trio were sitting in the middle section of the auditorium. They didn't have P-1 or P-2 tickets, but the seats were the next best thing. “This better be worth it...” mumbled Taehyung.

   

“Of course it will be! It's GOT6!” Taehyung had bought the tickets for all three of the boys causing quite a bit of strain on his wallet.

   

“I'm going to be eating ramen for the next six months. Ugh, I hope Namjoon won't care if I eat his food instead...” Yugyeom and Jungkook laughed at Taehyung's groans. Namjoon loved  food and never shared, unless his boyfriend forced him to. Taehyung scowled: “You guys owe me at least a year of food.” The younger two simply laughed.

   

The boys continued to talk about random stuff, school and GOT6 alike, when the auditorium's lights suddenly went out. Excited screams went up everywhere.

   

“I can't believe I get to see Jinyoung in person!” shouted Jungkook over the noise. His love for Jinyoung almost exceeded his love for Taehyung. Then again, Taehyung's love for Bambam did surpass his love for Jungkook.

   

Yugyeom couldn't help but grin and agree. Jackson. Jackson! JACKSON!

   

With the music on full blast, the members of GOT6 entered the stage one by one. Yugyeom hadn't thought the auditorium could have gotten louder—he was definitely wrong. After a quick introduction and a little bit of singing, the auditorium grew silent. The fanmeet began.

   

“Okay. Let's answer the questions all of IGOT6s want to know.” A very colorful board was on the stage with all the members. All six went up to grab a few to answer.

   

On stage, GOT6 was discussing  who should answer their question first. “Bambam! Maknae! GO!” The crowd answered with a huge scream.

   

“Okay fine fine. The question is 'What are your plans for the future?'” The crowd didn't wait for him to answer before they began to scream again. Taehyung included. As it quieted down, he answered. “Um. Well, I am an adult now so I plan to back to school.” Uproar. No one expected that answer. Bambam winked at the crowd as the next member took his turn.

   

“Um okay it says 'All the members except you are female. Who would you date?'” Youngjae laughed. “Why did I choose this question?” More laughter. “Well, I love all my members, but the member who looked the prettiest when we dressed as girls was Bambam. So Bambam?” Some of the crowd screamed, while the rest laughed with Youngjae. Bambam wiggled his shoulders suggestively.

   

After the crowd settled down, Mark went. “Oh. I really like my question. It's for all of us. 'Can all of GOT6 do aegyo?'” Mark laughed. Of course he liked the question. JB, however, would not look at the crowd. “JB-ah. You go first.” Mark got up and turned an embarrassed JB towards the audience. Before anyone could count down, he did a cute V-sign on his face and turned back around. The other members' and the crowd's hearts were touched and screamed. The rest of the members did their own style of aegyo until the next member was up for a question.

   

“Here it says 'What inspires you to make music?' Experience and imagination.” JB kept his answer short and the questioning progressed to the next member quickly.

   

“'Favorite k-pop group that isn't in my company?'” Jinyoung chuckled. The crowd laughed with him. Jungkook stood up to cheer for his bias. It took both of Taehyung's hands to pull his boyfriend back into his seat. His members looked at him suspiciously. None of them knew what he was going to say, considering Jinyoung was extremely picky about his music choice. “Um... probably EXO. I'm close with a few of the members, so probably them.” The crowd was uproared by this; EXO was also one of Yugyeom's favorite groups. There were definitely some EXO-L's in the crowd.

   

Jackson went last. But that didn't matter. The crowd was still overly excited for the very extra member. Especially Yugyeom. He was so happy when it was his bias' turn to answer a question. “Saving the best for last, am I right or am I right?” Jackson looked at the crowd and winked. The crowd screamed of happiness. Yugyeom could not stop grinning. “'Can you show the fans a sexy dance?'” Jackson grinned at the crowd. A song began, heavy with bass and rhythm. Jackson moved fluidly, captivating Yugyeom (even though he knew he could dance better). The crowd screamed for the last member.

   

After the questions section came the games. Although the members were off stage and resting for the moment being, the crowd was deafening and very ready for the games. The first game announced was 'Guess the Song in One Second.' The second game was to be played with the fans: 'Dance dance dance!' In this game a fan would learn a new dance move from the member and the most accurate replica would win a prize.

   

Yugyeom, Jungkook, Taehyung, and the rest of the crowd were extremely excited about hearing the last game. At the beginning of the concert, everyone was given a raffle ticket for this exact reason: to get drawn to go up to meet the GOT6 members. Of course, being pulled would be unlikely, for the ratio of members to fans was huge, but that didn't dampen any of the fan's dreams.

   

The six members went back on stage. With them came a huge box, containing the six lucky tickets, plus a few thousand others. Yugyeom pulled his out, pleading that the seven numbers on his ticket would be called out. Jungkook, Taehyung, and the rest of the IGOT6s did the same.

   

One by one the members put their hands in the huge box of tickets and grabbed one each. Then they all went back to their seats. The first one to read off their ticket was Mark.

   

“Okay so the number is 2-1-6-9-3-5-7.” After every number spoken, the crowd would groan if it wasn't their number next. A fan on the far right stood up excitedly. But then was pushed down by whoever was next to him. After an awkward silence, the same boy shot-up and went to the designated area. Mark smiled and sat back down.

   

Next up was Jinyoung. Jungkook looked like he really wanted to go up. But as soon as the first number was called, he frowned and sat back down. He had a 6, while Jinyoung had a 9. “9-4-3-9-6-0-8.” A girl from the balcony raised her hand and she swiftly moved to the same area as the first fan.

   

“Um... 8-2-2-7-3-9-6.” A girl not too far from Yugyeom went up for Youngjae, looking extremely pleased with the result. JB was next. And another girl from the far right stood up quickly with a nervous smile on her face.

   

Jackson, please pick me... Please. Yugyeom really wanted to go up and hug Jackson. Please call out 7-8-6-2-0-1-9. Please! Jackson was laughing on stage. “Wow. Markie's and mine are super similar. 2-1-6-8-3-7-5.” Jackson was still laughing, even when the girl to the right of Yugyeom stood up, extremely happy. She also had a JACKSON shirt on, clearly pleased to have been picked.

   

Yugyeom, on the other hand, was looking down. He was really sad about the result. Yugyeom was zoning out when Bambam was reading out his ticket. Thankfully, Jungkook took his ticket just in case his number was going to be called.

   

“Oh! It starts with my favorite number.” Bambam was reading his ticket really slowly. “7...8...6...2...0...” Yugyeom looked up slightly, for Jungkook was hitting him. “1... and last but not least... 9,” Bambam smiled. No one in the crowd moved, but disappointed groans were heard all around.

   

“Does anyone have the ticket number 7-8-6-2-0-1-9?” The audience buzzed, pleading that a new ticket might be drawn.

   

“Yugyeom, that's you!” Taehyung said, pinching the shocked boy's arm. Jungkook then forced Yugyeom to stand up, shoved his ticket in his hand, and pushed him toward the walkway. “Go!” they yelled at him. Yugyeom, still in a swarm of thoughts, finally realized what had happened and stumbled towards the meeting area.

   

“Okay, that's it for the raffle then. We'll meet these lovely IGOT6s shortly. Please be courteous,” the MC announced as the six lucky winners all disappeared to go backstage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who would want to kiss you?”
> 
> “I think I'm pretty hot.”
> 
> “So you'd kiss yourself?”
> 
> “Every morning after I dab I kiss myself in the mirror.”

Once he got there, the stage managers were already explaining what to do and what not to do. Yugyeom was half-paying attention to it all when the managers said goodbye. The other five fans began talking to one another excitedly.

   

A short, but energetic boy went up to Yugyeom. “I'm Jimin! Park Jimin. And you?” Yugyeom almost started laughing. The name was extremely familiar to him.

   

“Kim Yugyeom. Dance major. Same as you, remember?” Jimin looked shocked at first but then realized who the younger boy was.

   

“Oh! I remember now, Gyeomie!”

   

“By the way, what happened when they called out your number?”

   

Jimin laughed. “My boyfriend's number was called, but he's lazy so he didn't want to move. He knew it was my bias, so I guess he just gave me his ticket instead? Either way, I'm glad to be here,” Jimin smiled at Yugyeom.

   

After talking for a few more minutes and exchanging numbers, all the fans were told by the managers it was time to meet the idols. Although Yugyeom was upset about it not being Jackson, he was still extremely excited to meet (and hug) Bambam, just because he was a GOT6 member too (which meant he was technically indirectly hugging Jackson right?).

   

The first game went by in a flash. Youngjae had crushed everyone, as he always had done in the game. The other members were just finishing up their punishment when it was announced that the chosen fans would be entering the stage. The six fans lined up in order of who was on stage. And as soon as everyone was ready, they all went out to meet their partner.

   

Yugyeom almost wanted to run past Bambam and hug Jackson instead. But he was more mature than that and decided if he won that he would hug Jackson, even if it was difficult to control himself. That led him straight to Bambam. Bambam's face was lit up in a smile when Yugyeom approached him.

   

The two hugged each other, as fan to idol, as the idol always did to the chosen fan. Yugyeom pulled away from Bambam, suddenly noticing how quiet the auditorium had become. He looked out at the audience, expecting to see a mass of screaming and jumping fans, yet the whole place was still.

   

It was like time had stopped.

   

“Am I imagining this, or is everything frozen?” Yugyeom somehow managed to whisper. He moved from his position and looked at Jackson, frozen in the midst of a hug with the fan he had chosen.

   

“I don't know what you're smoking, but I think I'm dead.” Yugyeom freezed as a loud voice broke the silence. He turned his head around to look at the person who spoke. Of course. Bambam.

   

“Is this for real? I must be dreaming. Why would I ever get stuck frozen in time with Bambam of all people? This must be a prank. I am going to kill Kook and Tae,” Yugyeom couldn't help but growl. Bambam just looked at him strangely.

   

“Maybe this is fate.” Was Bambam high? Yugyeom looked at him dumbfounded.

   

“Seriously dude? This can't be a dream, this is a nightmare.” But Bambam wasn't laughing or anything like that. He looked solemn.

   

“I'm serious...” Bambam paused. “What if we are like, soulmates or something?”

   

Yugyeom laughed. “I'm Yugyeom. Kim Yugyeom. And I came here to meet Jackson. Fix this.”

   

“I'm just saying though, what if we were like, meant to be?”

   

“Am I that hot or something?”

   

Bambam chuckled. “Think the internet still works?”

   

Yugyeom turned around so he could think in peace, not needing anymore of Bambam's mockery. He heard mumbling coming from the only movable person in the frozen world and turned back around.

   

“How. To. Unfrese. Unfreez? Unfreeze! Ha, got it. Time,” Bambam was trying to sound out the words as he attempted to use the search engine on his phone. It was kinda cute. “Hey, the internet does work!”

   

“Are you retarded?” Yugyeom inquired. Bambam turned up to look him in the eyes. Wow, okay. His eyes are really pretty. Maybe being frozen in time with Bambam isn't such a bad thing?

   

“No, but you might be. Who in their right mind would wear a Jackson shirt? I'm hurt.”

   

“My bad. Next time I won't wear my bias' shirt.” Yugyeom spat back. Bambam just laughed.

   

“I guess we can't be soulmates if you are already in love...” Bambam teased. Yugyeom blushed at the thought of him loving Jackson. He was right. “Ooo! Look, this article might actually be useful! Ha! You're gonna hate this.”

   

“Lemme see!” Yugyeom reached for Bambam's phone, but the idol danced out of reach.

   

“Did you save your first kiss for Jackson?”

   

“What?!”

   

Bambam was breaking down into a fit of laughter as he darted behind Jinyoung, accidentally knocking over the frozen figure. Yugyeom chased after, tripping over the fallen Jinyoung only to crash into the hugging Mark and Jimin.

   

Please don't tell me the only way to unfreeze the world is to kiss him. Yugyeom shuddered at the thought. He hadn't exactly saved himself for Jackson, but the idea of kissing someone else was unfathomable.

   

“I GOTTA TAKE PICTURES!” Bambam shouted. Yugyeom looked at him judgmentally. The excited idol turned on the camera of his phone, quickly throwing an arm around Youngjae, whose face was frozen in an embarrassing expression.

   

Yugyeom hesitantly walked towards Jackson, hand sliding into his own pocket for his phone. Bambam shot him a knowing glance.

   

“If you're gonna kiss him do you want me to take a picture?” Bambam cooed. Yugyeom scoffed. That totally wasn't his intention. Probably.

   

Jackson was still frozen like a wax statue, hugging his fan. Yugyeom was so close to his bias, he could reach out and touch him. However, Yugyeom felt weird about touching the idol, so instead he turned on his heel to find Jungkook and Taehyung in the audience.

   

Bambam was still snapping embarrassing photos of his members, giggling to himself, while Yugyeom walked past the hundreds of still figures. It was unnerving. He quickly found Kook and Tae, secretly hoping that maybe the two wouldn't have been frozen like the rest of the world, only to be disappointed once he found them.

   

The two were frozen in a pose that clearly described their relationship. Tae was standing on his seat, probably yelling something along the lines of “Get it Gyeomie!” as Jungkook's iron grip tried to drag him back down. Yugyeom smiled. How had he ever managed to find such friends?

   

After taking a commemorative picture, Yugyeom carefully swapped the two boyfriends shoes. He wondered if they would ever notice, though with Kookie's love for Timbs it probably wouldn't take too long. Yugyeom sighed, heading back up to the stage. He hoped this wasn't a permanent situation.

   

“Hey You-Yug! Get over here!” Bambam called. The other members of GOT6 were all in various states of dishevelment when Yugyeom climbed back onto the stage.

   

“What do you want?” he sighed.

   

“Come here!” the idol motioned. Yugyeom stepped closer. “I don't bite... Usually.” Yugyeom rolled his eyes, advancing even closer. Once in arm's reach, Bambam pulled him in by the shoulder, holding his phone out in front of them. “I want to remember this. Don't move.”

   

“If you want to take a picture with someone who doesn’t move there are plenty of other people here.” Bambam snapped the shutter about ten thousand times.

   

“Shut up and give me your number too.”

   

“Why should I?”

   

“What if I get lost? If everyone is still frozen no one else is going to help me.”

   

“The internet works right? Use it.”

   

“What if I need someone to talk to?”

   

“Talk to yourself.”

   

“Please Yug?”

   

“If you stop calling me Yug. Maybe.”

   

“I forgot your name,” Bambam giggled.

   

“Give me your phone.” Bambam willingly complied, handing the device over to Yugyeom. After inputting his name and number, he handed the phone back to the idol. “And you can just call me Hyung.” It was a poor lie, but Yugyeom figured it would never matter.

   

“So, what next?” Bambam awkwardly stated. Everything was still frozen as it had been for what was now close to twenty minutes.

   

“What did that article you were reading earlier say again?”

   

“Oh, it was some science fiction website about soulmates. Said that when soulmates first meet, time stops or something.” Yugyeom swallowed, he wasn't quick to believe it exactly, but he didn't really have many options to go off of at the moment.

   

“So how does it say to fix it?”

   

“Varies.”

   

“That's specific,” Yugyeom drawled sarcastically.

   

“Well, true love is pretty powerful. Can't really define it in any one way.”

   

“Give me some examples.”

   

“I don't know? Kissing maybe? Could be something more though. Depends.”

   

“Who would want to kiss you?”

   

“I think I'm pretty hot.”

   

“So you'd kiss yourself?”

   

“Every morning after I dab I kiss myself in the mirror.”

   

Yugyeom stared at the idol, completely unsure of how serious he was being. There was a bit of an awkward silence before either of them said anything again. Yugyeom turned to his own phone to look up ways to restart time.

   

The first few results only discussed how to stop time, however on the fourth link he clicked he found an article describing something similar to what Bambam had been spouting off. It mentioned how certain soulmates stopped time at their first touch and how, like a spell, time would only be unfrozen with an act of true love, namely, a kiss.

   

Yugyeom wasn't totally opposed to kissing one of the most famous K-pop idols around, however it all seemed surreal, like he was dreaming. Why Bambam of all people? And why this?

   

Yugyeom was drowning in his own thoughts when Bambam plopped himself down next to him, both of their legs dangling off the stage, swinging in tandem. Bambam snapped a photo of the frozen crowd as Yugyeom stared at the silent idol. Bambam turned to him, a small smiled etched onto his face.

   

He asked the same question as before, tone more serious now. Almost an hour had passed. “So what's next?”

   

Yugyeom sighed. “I'm not sure, but I think you're right.”

   

“Of course I am, I go to school, boi.” Yugyeom smiled, shaking his head.

   

“What's gonna happen when time unfreezes though?”

   

“I don't think that far ahead,” Bambam responded.

   

“It would be bad for your image right? To kiss a fan?”

   

“Oh, yeah. Probably.”

   

“So do we go backstage?”

   

“Then it just looks like we teleported right?”

   

“I think you might want to fix the other members too then.”

   

“Yeah, yeah. They won't mind.”

   

“The camera wasn't on us right?”

   

Both turn around to look at the screen behind them, focused on the now toppled Mark and Jimin. The two boys giggle a bit at the awkward position. Yugyeom wonders how Jimin's boyfriend would feel about this.

   

“Well it looks like we won't have to worry about the camera at least,” Yugyeom remarked.

   

“The fans will probably be too busy looking at the other members to notice us anyways.”

   

“How do we explain this?”

   

“We don't. Just pretend to be a victim.”

   

“Okay,” Yugyeom giggled. The two boys stood up, heading back over to roughly the same spot where everything first froze. Bambam positioned them in a way where it would be awkward for any camera to capture them, although hiding completely was impossible.

 

       

Yugyeom looked up at Bambam nervously. Bambam, having thought of the same thing, smiles. “It's the only way, and you know it.”

   

“I mean, if this is a dream it won't matter anyways right?”

   

“Cause you'd rather be kissing Jackson?”

   

“If it's real then I'd rather be kissing Jackson,” Yugyeom corrected.

   

“Well, if this is a dream then I guess it wouldn't hurt to say I think you're pretty cute,” Bambam grinned.

   

“If this is a dream then I guess it wouldn't hurt to say that I think you are my bias wrecker,” Yugyeom giggled back.

   

Bambam cupped Yugyeom's face in his hands and pulled him close. Yugyeom hesitated, feeling the idol's warm breath on his lips before closing the distance. Their lips met in a chaste touch, neither of them breathing for a moment as nothing seemed to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol YUGBAM is so cute! 
> 
> -Sarbear <3
> 
> @sarbear_luv7


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Um... You okay there, Yugyeom?” The pink-haired man questioned. Yugyeom just lifts up his phone and smiles. Apparently that made Kihyun think the wrong thing. “Congrats. Finally getting a boyfriend.”

For a second, panic rushed through Yugyeom as he feared that this wouldn't be enough, however soon the crowd began to roar back to life. When the return of sound hit his ears Yugyeom shoved Bambam away as hard as he could. Unfortunately he felt himself fall back instead, stumbling over his own long legs before he hit the stage.

The audience was in uproar as the state of the idols with their partners was realized. Everyone was quick to reposition themselves, yet it was obvious how flustered they all were. Thankfully no one seemed to be commenting on their brief kiss, however Yugyeom knew he would face interrogation regardless on the way home.

After a moment of recollecting themselves on stage, the MC brought everyone back in check so they could begin the game. He had each member choose a card with the dance move on it that they would have to teach their partners. And of course Bambam had to choose the most suggestive move. 

Yugyeom already felt awkward enough, he had just kissed the idol in front of a thousand of his fans, yet Bambam's expression was impassive. As the idols all demonstrated the dance moves, Yugyeom could feel his cheeks burning up at the provocative hip thrusts and the grinding on the floor. 

Mark and Jimin went first, exhibiting an impressive display of body rolls. The other members and their partners attempted to compete but quite frankly Jimin had even surpassed Mark at the game. When it came time for Bambam and Yugyeom to go, Yugyeom felt his face flush in embarrassment as he copied the overly-sexual moves. He knew he was a good dancer, but performing in front of the large crowd, especially when he had already been flustered, lead him to slip and hit the stage once again. The audience and Bambam all laughed at him, but at least Jackson came to help him up from the ground.

The fall had made him get second place, Mark and Jimin easily the winners. What made Yugyeom the most happy was Jackson walking him off the stage after noticing his name written across the back of Yugyeom's shirt. He also got the best gift of his life, a hug, from the oblivious idol. That was it before Yugyeom blissfully walked back to his seat. Until he was hit with a wave of  commotion, coming mostly from his best friends.

“He's my bias! How dare you?!” Taehyung screamed at Yugyeom. The other boy was clearly mad because Yugyeom had hugged Bambam and then pushed him away. Yugyeom had almost forgot because Jackson took his thoughts away.

“It was because...” Yugyeom realized he couldn't mention that he was the soulmate of a GOT6 member. For one, his best friends wouldn't believe him. And two, because he couldn't understand the situation himself. Was he actually Bambam's soulmate? Yugyeom shrugged and shrank into his seat.

The fanmeet ended not much later than that. A few songs were sung and danced by GOT6, and the crowd was extremely loud during all of it. Of course, the three boys were sad to leave so early, but in the end they exited satisfied knowing that they had an hour to glean information about  Yugyeom's experience on the ride home. Taehyung wanted to know everything about Bambam, causing Jungkook's jealous side to ooze from the driver's seat. Yugyeom tried his best to explain, without revealing anything, but it would only be a matter of time before Taehyung cracked him open. Or Jungkook exploded. 

  
  
  


A Few Months Later

Yugyeom was tired. He wanted to go back to sleep in his apartment, but doubted that would happen anytime soon. Dance practice is so long now a days. Yugyeom almost didn't have time to see his best friends, with how many hours he spent in the practice room. 

After another hour of practice passes by before the instructor said it was okay to stop. Jimin and his dance partner, Hoseok, walked up to Yugyeom.

“Hey Gyeomie! We're heading out to eat. Wanna come?” Hoseok asked him. Yugyeom wanted to say yes so badly, but it also was the only chance of the week to go home and rest without massive piles of coursework to finish. Yugyeom shook his head in response.

“Well, that's too bad. Maybe next time?” Before Yugyeom could answer Hoseok's question, his phone buzzed. He immediately knew who it was but instead of checking the message, Yugyeom nodded his head and left for his apartment.

Only once Yugyeom had thrown himself onto his bed back at the apartment did he open up his phone to check the message that had been nagging at him since dance practice. He wasn't surprised about who sent it, at first he thought it would be Jungkook or Tae, yet found himself disappointed to see it was still the same person who had been annoying him for the past month. He usually ignored the messages, but today the barista had put extra chocolate in his coffee and he didn't want the good mood to go to waste.

To Yugyeom: Yo! Hvn't talked l8ly. (sent 8:30 pm)

 

From Yugyeom: And why should we talk now? (sent 9:15 pm)

Yugyeom got a reply almost immediately. Was he waiting for me to text back or... Yugyeom was over thinking the situation. The boy he was texting was probably bored out of his mind. It wasn't like the other boy needed an excuse to text him.

 

To Yugyeom: Rude. Imma going 2 college nxt wk and wndrd if u could give me a few tips on srvvng. (sent 9:16 pm)

 

From Yugyeom: You're going to college? I thought you were retarded? (sent 9:20 pm)

 

From Yugyeom: Where? (sent 9:21 pm)

 

To Yugyeom: Wldn't u lik 2 kno >:D (sent 9:23 pm)

 

To Yugyeom: U tryna stalk me m8? o.O (sent 9:26 pm). 

 

From Yugyeom: Yes. Of course I want to stalk my least favorite person in the world. Curious about which college will have to suffer because of you. (sent 9:29 pm)

 

To Yugyeom: RUUUDDDEEE (sent 9:33 pm)

 

To Yugyeom: Imma b the vry best (sent 9:35 pm)

 

To Yugyeom: Tht no 1 evr was (sent 9:36 pm)

 

From Yugyeom: Stop singing Pokemon. (sent 9:38 pm)

 

To Yugyeom: IMMA FIGHT YOU WHEN I GET TO COLLEGE! (sent 9:42 pm)

 

From Yugyeom: My college then? (sent 9:43 pm)

 

To Yugyeom: Whch 1 is urs (sent 9:45 pm)

 

From Yugyeom: The one with the really good arts programs. (sent 9:45 pm)

 

To Yugyeom: Nope. Nope! NOPE! (sent 9:46 pm)

 

From Yugyeom: Lol. See you in a week (sent 9:48 pm)

Yugyeom heard the front door open. His roommate appeared with a concerned look on his face. It hit Yugyeom that he was laughing out loud. Probably why Kihyun looked so frightened. He probably thought Yugyeom had someone over, but when he found out that it was just him, looking concerned was understandable.

Yugyeom put his phone down, ignoring the buzzing it was making to talk with his roommate. He hadn't seen him in a while; the older man always spent the night at his boyfriend's apartment. 

“Um... You okay there, Yugyeom?” The pink-haired man questioned. Yugyeom just lifts up his phone and smiles. Apparently that made Kihyun think the wrong thing. “Congrats. Finally getting a boyfriend.”

Yugyeom blushed at the thought of him dating the famous idol. “No no no. You got it wrong. Friend. We're just friends.”

“Sure thing, Yugyeom. That's why you were in here giggling all by yourself. Imma make some pancakes, then I'm leaving for Wonho's.” Yugyeom's face managed turn a darker shade of red.

“But it's like ten o'clock.”

“I'm hungry. Want some?” Yugyeom shook his head. He was too embarrassed to accept the offer. “Well, I'm making Wonho some too, so grab some before he eats them all if you do.” Yugyeom laughed at Wonho's gluttony, as well as how whipped Kihyun was for the man.

“I'll hide a few for you to eat later, okay?” Kihyun went into the kitchen to make the pancakes. Yugyeom decided to check his still buzzing phone.

To Yugyeom: NOOOOO!!! (sent 9:50 pm)

 

To Yugyeom: Im not going 2 UR college! (sent 9:52 pm)

 

To Yugyeom: Im just gonna prank ur ass by goin 2 ur college then leave! (sent 9:53 pm)

 

To Yugyeom: Why would I go to ur stupid college? Boi Imma go 2 a fancy music school. (sent 9:55 pm)

 

To Yugyeom: IMMA GO 2  A GOODER SKOOL THAN U! (sent 9:57 pm)

 

To Yugyeom: Lol. Hahaha (sent 9:59 pm)

 

To Yugyeom: Answer me boi (sent 10:01 pm)

 

To Yugyeom: If u answer now I might tell u a secret. (sent 10:05 pm)

 

To Yugyeom: Nvrmnd. Imma slep. Nite Yug (sent 10:09 pm)

 

From Yugyeom: WAIT! Kihyun was talking with me. (sent 10:10 pm)

 

From Yugyeom: By the way, I go to a fancy music school. (sent 10:11 pm)

 

From Yugyeom: CALL ME HYUNG U BRAT! (sent 10:12 pm)

 

To Yugyeom: Lol. No. Yug. Butt since u took 2 long imma slep. (sent 10:15 pm)

 

To Yugyeom: Nightie, Yuggie! XD (sent 10:16 pm)

 

From Yugyeom: Don't you walk away from this conversation! (sent 10:18 pm)

 

From Yugyeom: BAMMMMMIIIIEEEE (sent 10:20 pm)

After no response for ten minutes, Yugyeom put his phone on his dresser and fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance if I can't update in following weeks. I have AP tests to study for and I don't know how to continue from the point I am at. I hope to continue, of course, but so sorry if I can't!
> 
> -Sarbear <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Minhyuk left did Yugyeom get up from his bed. He then went into the kitchen to eat whatever Minhyuk had made him. He found the pancakes and ate all of them. Yugyeom was glad today he only had a two o'clock class, considering it was already 10:30 am. He headed back to his room to grab a new set of clothes and was about to head to the bathroom to shower when he realized his phone was flashing with notifications. He clicked Jungkook's first.

Yugyeom was awoken by another person in his dorm. Considering only Kihyun and Taehyung were the only ones with keys, he expected it to be one of them. Not Wonho's best friend Minhyuk. Yugyeom was extremely confused of why he was there. And apparently so was Minhyuk, who thought the dorm would be empty.

“Um, why are you here?” Yugyeom stuttered out in his morning voice.

“Funny story, really. Wonho and Kihyun kicked me out of my own dorm. So I stole Kihyun's key to this dorm to steal his food. I did not expect his roommate to be here.” Minhyuk was laughing slightly throughout the explanation. 

Yugyeom remained quiet for a few seconds before answering. “Make me food.” Minhyuk looked at Yugyeom like he was joking, but soon realized he was not and proceeded to walk into the kitchen.

Minhyuk noticed the pancakes on the counter and decided to heat them up for Yugyeom. After he did that, he took a box of Kihyun's cereal and the milk and disappeared from the apartment. 

Once Minhyuk left did Yugyeom get up from his bed. He then went into the kitchen to eat whatever Minhyuk had made him. He found the pancakes and ate all of them. Yugyeom was glad today he only had a two o'clock class, considering it was already 10:30 am. He headed back to his room to grab a new set of clothes and was about to head to the bathroom to shower when he realized his phone was flashing with notifications. He clicked Jungkook's first.

 

From Jungkook: Gyeomieeee I want to make plans for this weekend (sent 10: 36 pm)

 

From Jungkook: Text me in the morning, sleepyhead ;P (sent 10:45 pm)

The next group of texts he opened were from the dance class group chat. The only people he really knew from the chat were Jimin and Hoseok.

 

From instructor: Hey. Class is canceled tomorrow for emergency reasons. (sent 10:32 pm)

 

From unknown: Okay. Thanks for letting us know. (sent 10:33 pm)

 

From Jimin: Emergency? Hope everything's okay. (sent 10:37 pm)

A few of the other members replied, and soon Yugyeom realized it was pointless to read all of the messages from that group chat. He closed his phone, thinking he was done reading all his text messages. But the notification light wouldn't turn off. I'll check it after I shower. With that thought, Yugyeom went to the bathroom to shower.

Yugyeom completely forgot about his phone once he got out of the shower. He almost didn't read them, but remembered he had to text Jungkook about him being free all of today because his only class was canceled. He was about to text his friend when he finally remembered the flashing notification from before. It also was from last night.

 

To Yugyeom: O sht. I fel aslep. Yuggieee (sent 10:48 pm)

 

To Yugyeom: :(((( (sent 10:53 pm)

 

To Yugyeom: I have 2 resort 2 this. Dnt I? (sent 10:56 pm)

 

To Yugyeom: yep. I do. (sent 10:58 pm)

 

To Yugyeom: Hyuuuuunnnngggggg (sent 11:03 pm)

 

To Yugyeom: O sht. U fel aslep. (sent 11:05 pm)

 

To Yugyeom: Txt me tmrrw. K? (sent 11:07 pm)

Of course they all were from Bambam. No surprise. Yugyeom absentmindedly smiled. Once Yugyeom realized what he was doing, he frowned and began thinking of Jackson. I haven't worn my Jackson shirt in a while... Yugyeom went to his closet to grab the shirt. He looked at it and smiled. Last time he had worn it was at the GOT6 fanmeet months ago. Last time he wore it, Jackson himself had hugged him (Had he washed it since then? He couldn't remember). Smiling, he put the shirt on. Memories of the fanmeet were coming back to him. Well, the parts with Jackson in them, anyhow. Yugyeom had pushed all the thoughts of Bambam at the fanmeet out of his mind. Except maybe how pretty his eyes had been. And his nose. And his lips. And his face. Yugyeom needed to stop thinking about him.

So of course Bambam had to text him. Yugyeom was still looking at his phone when it buzzed again. It was Jungkook, asking about plans again. He clicked the message to answer.

 

From Yugyeom: Today sounds good. Meet up at the old cafe near the college? (sent 11:15 am)

 

To Yugyeom: Plans? W/ me? K. At 1? Good? (sent 11:17 am)

 

From Yugyeom: Yep! See you then! :) (sent 11:18 am)

Yugyeom wondered why Jungkook sounded so strange, but put the thought to the back of his mind. He then looked up at the clock and realized he would need to leave soon if he was to get there early enough to get a good seat near the window. He put on his favorite Timbs, locked the apartment door, and began walking to the cafe.

The first problem Yugyeom encountered was his lack of his phone. He had his wallet in his pocket, but his phone wasn't there as well. Shoot. Now I can't tell Jungkook I'm here. Yugyeom looked up at the cafe's clock. The time read 12:55. If Jungkook was on time, he would only have to wait five minutes, but that was never the case with Kookie. Tae would try to keep his boyfriend as long as possible, so Yugyeom knew he would have to wait at least twenty minutes. Yugyeom sighed to himself, and began to read the menu. He knew he wouldn't order without his best friend, but it was all Yugyeom could do to keep himself from being bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about this chapter being so late. And it being super short... But I thought I might as well post what I got? So ya...
> 
> -Sarbear<3


	5. Chapter 5

Bambam was flipping out. Yugyeom had just openly invited him out. And even used a smiley face emoji! His mind told him that his message was meant for someone else, for Bambam hadn't even expected a reply to his message, but meeting up with a friend sounded better than being cooped up inside with his annoying members. Plus, it was a day off for GOT6, and what better way to spend it than with a friend?

Bambam was rushing around in a happy mood. The other five members took a note to this. They began to whisper among themselves. Of course, the other members had the day off as well, but last night it was stated that none of the members had planned to do anything. The way Bambam was getting ready was saying he lied to the members last night about not doing anything or someone texted him plans about today in the last hour. The members made bets on which one. 

“Hey Bambam,” JB stopped the running boy. Bambam looked like he was about to scream.

“I need to get ready. Let go.” Bambam was acting strange. JB did not let go, instead held him tighter. Bambam looked at him pleadingly.

“No. Why are you getting ready?” JB asked, still holding Bambam tightly.

“Friend texted me. So I'm going out. Now let me go!” Bambam strained from the grasp of JB and darted out of sight. None of the other members pushed Bambam anymore. The next noise came from Bambam again, now wearing a slightly-over-casual outfit. “I'M LEAVING! DON'T FOLLOW ME!” Bambam slammed the door and ran from the GOT6 dorm. He was wearing a mask and a hat to cover his face, but any IGOT6 would recognize him at a second glance. He would just have to run quickly.

 

It was 1:02 when Bambam arrived at the cafe he discussed with Yugyeom. He went to the bathroom to calm his breathing. I hope Yugyeom won't be mad that I'm late. Once he exited the bathroom, he searched the cafe for the giant. Bambam immediately spotted him in a corner of the cafe. Thank god no cameras are here. I would hate to be caught with my friend and everyone freak out about it. Bambam was about to walk up to him, but rethought the situation. Imma prank him. 

Yugyeom looked back up at the clock. 1:04. He was growing tired of waiting. He set down the menu that he practically memorized. Might as well take a nap. Jungkook won't be here for at least five more minutes. Just as he was putting his head on the window to sleep did he feel a cold pair of hands wrap around his face. 

Yugyeom freaked out. No one touched him without him knowing, and he didn't have any memories of Jungkook, or Taehyung for the

matter, doing this sort of thing to him. Maybe some chick wanted to be flirty with me. Yugyeom smiled at the thought, but realized the hands did not feel like a female's. But it didn't feel like the person behind him wanted to hurt him.

“Jimin, Hobi, if this is you I'm going to hurt you.” Yugyeom pried the hands from his face. Chuckling was heard behind him. No. It wasn't Jimin or Hoseok, but Bambam. Bambam. Freakin' Bambam. Somehow Yugyeom remains calm, probably because Yugyeom didn't have any hard practice. Not because moments ago was he thinking about Bambam. Definitely not.

“Hi, Bam...” Bambam cut him off. 

“Shhh. I'm Kunpimook today. Fans are crazy.”

“Okay, Mook. Since I'm hungry, let's eat.” Bambam got a little flustered over the nickname given to him. But that didn't stop him from grabbing the menu from the table. He sat down across from Yugyeom.

The two boys ordered their food and began talking about random things before their food came.

“So Yug-hyung, what made you want to eat out with me today?”

 

“Funny story. I thought I texted Jungkook. Not you.”

“I don't believe you. Who is Jungkook anyway?”

“Why does it matter? Friend or more has no meaning to an idol.”

“...true... I just want to get to know my... soulmate more...” Bambam was whispering the last part. Yugyeom blushed, forgetting that part of the fanmeet.

“Fine. He's been my best friend since seventh grade. And I'll probably mention Taehyung eventually, too, and he's my other best friend.”

“Well you already know about all my friends. Especially Jackson.” Yugyeom laughed. Bambam noticed the shirt Yugyeom was wearing. That made Bambam extremely salty.

“Then tell me what life is like at the dorm.” The awkwardness was greatly shown by the way Yugyeom had answered. He probably felt embarrassed over the lost memories he was now remembering.

Bambam laughed. “Well Jackson is always attempting to talk with Mark, but always fails. JB, Jinyoung, and Youngjae are constantly playing video games in their free time, and I... um... I really don't do much. Sometimes I talk with Jackson or Youngjae, but most of the time I'm in my room doing nothing special.” Bambam was stuttering over the part about himself. Yugyeom was already laughing. It made Bambam's heart smile to hear it. It's not like I think about my soulmate in my free time or anything...

“... really? That's really cute of you.” Bambam realized he said his thoughts out loud, as he often did when he was alone. He was lightly blushing before Yugyeom could continue.“I can't lie and say I haven't thought of GOT6 since the fanmeet. And occasionally you.” That only made Bambam into a blushing mess. He looked down at the ground, but noticed a red Yugyeom beforehand.

The only thing that saved the embarrassing boys was the arrival of their food. Thank god the food is here. I feel like I'm blushing too much for my own good. Both boys thought and began to eat.

Neither of the boys spoke the entire time. It wasn't that they couldn't talk, but because both were too awkward to say anything to each other. But the two also ate really slowly. It was obvious to the rest of the world that the two just wanted to spend more time with each other, even if the time spent together was an awkward mess.

Even after the food was all gone the pair was silent. They left the cafe together, but neither knew what to do after that. They began walking towards an unknown destination. Soon they realized that they were going to the college campus' park. They also soon realized they were being followed. But Bambam was used to it, so he grabbed Yugyeom's hand with a wink and began to run.

Mark, JB, Jinyoung, Youngjae, and Jackson had done the one thing Bambam told them not to: they followed him. In disguise. To a cafe. Where he was eating. With someone else. Who they didn't know. They even saw him prank the poor guy, but the victim smiled and pulled the hands away from his face. GOT5 was confused. They were all sitting at separate tables, to keep their maknae from noticing. Only Jinyoung sat close enough to hear their conversation. He was texting the other members in a group chat.

From Jinyoung: Idk who this guy is but Bambam is being really awkward with him (sent 1:07 pm)

From Jackson: Awe. Lil' maknae is in luv (sent 1:08 pm)

From Jinyoung: Ik. BB and mysterious guy aren't even talking anymore. (sent 1:12 pm)

From Mark: It's weird seeing Bamie not talking someone's ear off (sent 1:14 pm)

From Youngjae: LOL XD (sent 1:16 pm)

From Jackson: I'm starving. Bring me food. (sent 1:18 pm)

From Mark: Lazy bum. Get it yourself. (sent 1:19 pm)

From JB: I'm bored, so I'm heading home. Wanna come 'Jae or Jin'? (sent 1:21 pm)

From Jackson: DONT MOVE JINYOUNG OR I WILL HURT YOU! (sent 1:22 pm)

From Jinyoung: Bring me food. (sent 1:24 pm)

From Youngjae: I'm coming JB! Bye everyone! XD (sent 1:26 pm)

From Mark: Food. (sent 1:27 pm)

From Jackson: FIIIINNNNEEEE (sent 1:29 pm)

From Jinyoung: Btw, Bambam and mystery guy look like they are about to leave. (sent 1:33 pm)

From Mark: NOW YOU TELL US! (sent 1:34 pm)

From Mark: I'm gonna follow them. When Jackson gets back , MAKE SURE HE DOESNT EAT ALL MY FOOD! Thx. (sent 1:36 pm)

From Jinyoung: Alright. Imma follow soon. (sent 1:37 pm)

After Mark read Jinyoung's text did he stand up to follow their maknae and his mysterious friend. But Mark wasn't sneaky enough. For one, he almost yelled when Jinyoung tapped him on the shoulder, and two, he almost gave away their position twice: the first when Jinyoung was motioning towards something and Mark made the mistake of answering outloud, and the second time by almost walking into the maknae. The second time actually did get them caught, for the pair they were stalking suddenly looked 

around. After being startled for a few seconds did Bambam grab the other guy's hand and begin running. Mark and Jinyoung decided it was for the best and headed back to Jackson.

Jackson was upset. Mark and Jinyoung had left him. With all of their food. Maybe for a good reason, but Jackson was too hurt to think about that at that moment. And to see Mark and Jinyoung whispering (WHISPERING!) and ignoring Jackson's constant nagging bugged him too much. Jackson abandoned his two band members and walked the rest of the way to their dorm in silence, secretly hoping they would follow to catch up with him.

Yugyeom did not know where Bambam was taking him. Or what they were running from. 

Not like Yugyeom could actually think straight. The hand that was grasping his was causing him too much confusion. Hopefully Mook knows where we are going... But Bambam didn't. He was just running and running. Not really thinking of a destination in mind.

The pair finally stop running in front of  a karaoke joint. Bambam had gone there a few weeks ago with GOT6 and he guessed his subconscious wanted to experience it with Yugyeom. On the other hand, Yugyeom was confused. Karaoke was not the place he expected to end up with Mook. Not that he minded, but considering Bambam was an idol and he was not, karaoke was a strange location to be.

For the first time since lunch did one of them speak. “Um... why are we here, Mook?” Yugyeom looked at Bambam suspiciously.

Mook laughed. “Well it's karaoke. What do you think people do inside there? Sleep? Do taxes?” Yugyeom shrugged.

“Here of all places though, why?”

“To sing, Yug-hyung!”

“I know you're an idol and all. So that means you can sing. But me? I'm a dance major, remember?” Yugyeom looked at Bambam, who looked confused. He realized he never told the idol what he was majoring in college. Well he knows now. Better now than never.

“Then dance!” Bambam laughed at Yugyeom and pulled him inside the karaoke joint.


	6. Chapter 6

The Next Day

Yugyeom couldn't stop smiling, causing an uproar from his two best friends. They were sitting at the same cafe Yugyeom had been with the day before with Mook. In the same exact spot, as well.

The boys were trying to get out any information about the day before from the giant. But all the information given was 'Mook was super cute. Shoot. He isn't my bias. But he makes my heart beat so fast.' That was it. Kookie and Tae were so confused. Never before had their Gyeomie mentioned a 'Mook' and it was driving them crazy. They had stopped trying to get information from their youngest, for nothing they did made the giant speak anything that made sense. And if it was brought up later, Yugyeom would just smile even brighter, but never comment on it.

 

Bambam was no better. Well no. He was in a worse position. The group admitted to following him and saw him with Yugyeom. But no one in the group knew who it was and were constantly pestering. 

“Who was he? Is he your boyfriend? It's the person you are always trying to contact, right?” Bambam just ignored his members and quietly went to his room. But that didn't stop the questions from coming through his closed door. He could hear his members begin to groan from frustration when their maknae never responded. He could hear all of his members finally give up and leave him in peace and quiet. All except Jackson.

Jackson was already salty over the fact Jinyoung and Mark knew more about Bambam and mystery guy. No way was he letting Bambam not tell him. He was banging on Bambam's door for the who knows how many times when Bambam finally did answer. 

Bambam did actually want to talk about the whole situation to someone, for it hurt to not talk about it. And considering Jackson was not going anywhere without an answer, he opened his door and dragged the boy inside.

“Spill.” Jackson said, once again.

“Okay okay. You don't need to ask anymore. There is a reason on why I opened my door.”

Jackson smiled, extremely happy with the current situation. “Thanks. I felt out of the loop because of Jin' and Mark leaving me at the cafe.”

“You were stalking me...”

“Still. I wanna know.”

“Okay so...” Bambam began to rumble on and on about his outing with his friend. Leaving out his name, of course. Instead, Bambam called him by 'hit the stage,' for it was a long time joke with the giant, as he had fallen during the fanmeet months ago. Jackson didn't think too much about it, or really care about not knowing the name. He was just ecstatic over knowing more about the outing than the rest of GOT6.

  
  
  


Wednesday of the Following Week

Yugyeom didn't understand what he was feeling. Nor did any of his friends, but they all noticed how hyper Yugyeom was on that Wednesday. All of Yugyeom's friends and their friends were eating in the cafeteria. And all of them, even if they weren't directly friends with him, noticed the excitement vibrating through Yugyeom's body.

“Gyeomie, please calm down. You're shaking the table,” Kookie said, awakening Yugyeom to the clattering of plates and silverware.

“Can someone please explain what the hell is happening?” Namjoon was about to calm down his boyfriend, but decided against it because he wanted to know the details, as well.

“I don't care either way. Let's go Jimin.” Yoongi looked tiredly at Jimin, who immediately knew Yoongi just wanted to go home and sleep. Jimin wanted to know everything, but Yoongi would be sad if he didn't come with him and understood that his boyfriend was more important than whatever lovestruck thing Yugyeom would spit out. If he did.

“See you.” Jimin grabbed Yoongi's hand and the couple left. 

Yugyeom continued to giggle at his friends. Then, without explaining anything, left the group with his phone in his hand. 

Yugyeom was texting Mook, as everyone in the group was told by Jungkook and Taehyung. And who exactly was this Mook? No one knew, not even his two best friends. Yugyeom never specified if he was dating this 'Mook,' but Tae and Kook both believed they were dating. Maybe dating in denial, but dating nonetheless.

 

Yugyeom was texting Mook, as Jungkook and Taehyung were explaining to the group. It was  a goofy conversation, including many of the photos the pair had took during their time in the frozen world.

 

From Mook: Lol XD I still cant believe any of this really happened (sent 12:23 pm)

 

From Yug: *picture attached* (sent 12:24 pm)

 

From Yug: IK! The world was so peaceful. (sent 12:25 pm)

 

From Mook: *picture attached* (sent 12:26 pm)

 

From Mook: The best part was pranking my band members. (sent 12:26 pm)

 

From Yug: Lol ya. Send me our selca. (sent 12:28 pm)

 

From Mook: And y should I? (sent 12:29 pm)

 

From Yug: Plzzz (sent 12:30 pm)

 

From Mook: Do I get something in return? (sent 12:32 pm)

 

From Yug: ANYTHINGGG (sent 12:34 pm)

 

From Mook: Lol XD Another 1 then. (sent 12:36 pm)

 

From Mook: *picture attached* (sent 12:37 pm)

 

From Yug: Considering you already sent the pic, you know I accept? (sent 12:38 pm)

 

From Mook: XD (sent 12:39 pm)

Yugyeom was ecstatic over the fact Bambam sent him their selca, but wanted another one as a way to pay for the other. The first selca made Yugyeom smile and blush at the moment he was remembering. After setting the selca as his background he stood up to go back to lunch. 

The group was much quieter and smaller once Yugyeom returned. Seokjin, Namjoon, Yoongi, Jimin, and Minhyuk had all left, leaving Hoseok, Kihyun, Wonho, Jungkook, and Taehyung. He also made note to the fact that none of them were questioning him anymore. But he didn't care too much and set his phone on the table. Yugyeom began to eat the remaining food he had bought earlier.

 

Yugyeom was too involved in his food to realize Taehyung had taken his phone. Or to really process the issue of not having his phone. It was the sound Tae made that made Yugyeom remember what was on his phone. It also worried him that Mook might text him in that moment.

Yugyeom's luck was not on his side, for Mook did text him. Yugyeom did put a password on his phone, which thankfully kept Tae from opening the message and answer. But Taehyung did notice the giant's background. He saw how cute the picture was of Bambam and Yugyeom, and almost wanted squeal at their cuteness, however he was now more confused over how Yugyeom had the selca of the two in the first place than to comment on how adorable they were. He also made note of the bright lights and colors of the background: it had clearly been taken at the fanmeet. Tae was onto something. Unfortunately for him, Yugyeom's phone was snatched back to its owner before Tae could even protest.

“Kim Yugyeom. Explain.” It wasn't Tae who spoke, but Jungkook. He was looking over Tae's shoulder when he had the phone and saw the picture himself. 

“Um... Explain what?” Yugyeom knew he couldn't explain the situation without sounding stupid. 

“Who you are texting.” Jungkook stated.

“And how you got that selca from the fanmeet.” Tae added.

“Oh. When I was on stage, I asked for a selca from Bambam. And he accepted. And that is the result.” Yugyeom ignored the first question.

“I don't believe you.” The response didn't come from Tae or Kook, causing Yugyeom to be startled. Kihyun and Wonho had just left for class, so the only one remaining was Hoseok. 

“Well you better believe it, Hobi. I'm going to class.” Yugyeom departed from the cafeteria, needing to get away from his prying friends quickly. 

  
  


Yugyeom forgot about the text message. Instead, he went to dance class earlier than normal. He assumed Jimin would get there soon, or at least Hoseok, so Yugyeom didn't feel too awkward about arriving early. And Yugyeom was in a too sugary of a mood to care, even if his friends weren't there. 

Yugyeom's mood went downhill as he went to class. Just as Yugyeom opened the door to the dance room, he saw the dance instructor talking to someone. Considering how early himself was to the class, it was strange to see another student in the room. But Yugyeom couldn't immediately recognize the boy behind his instructor. However, the student had turned around the second Yugyeom closed the door, sucking the air from his lungs. So much for being in a cheery mood.

“Oh! Good. A student,” the instructor motioned for Yugyeom to come and meet the new student. “Kunpimook, please meet one of our best dance majors. Yugyeom, this is Kunpimook.”

Bambam and Yugyeom had an awkward handshake, just for the sake of the dance instructor. Neither boy realized they were holding their breath, until they both exhaled in relief after they let go of each other's hands. Although both boys were just texting each other, awkwardness was still present whenever the two met up.

Yugyeom almost couldn't recognize the idol in front of him. The makeup on Mook's face was so different from when he was with GOT6 that he wasn't surprised when Jimin and Hoseok didn't recognize him. Yugyeom was grateful for it.

Half-way through practice, the dance instructor had called Yugyeom over, stopping him in mid-dance. “Yugyeom, I want you to do a partner stage for your final exam.” Yugyeom looked like he was going to protest, but considering it was a teacher, stopped himself from doing so. “Last semester you had an amazing solo stage, but that means almost nothing in the real world. I hope this exam will help you enter the real world more easily.” Yugyeom nodded, understanding the situation. “I'll give you a week to find a suitable partner. Check up with me then.”

Yugyeom bowed to his instructor and began to dance to his thoughts. Maybe Jiminie. But he has Hobi... Not an option then. Someone outside of the dance class then? But they don't know how to dance... Yugyeom had forgotten about the obvious answer that was currently across the room. Would it be weird to ask an idol? Jackson maybe? Yugyeom began to daydream about his bias of GOT6 and himself dancing for his final. But Yugyeom shook his head. Impossible. 

  
  


Bambam had heard the conversation with Yugyeom and the instructor. And when he saw how worried the boy was about finding a partner, he almost went up to him and ask if he could. Almost. But Yugyeom was mumbling something about Jackson, looking sad. He knew at that moment what to do, even if it hurt his heart.

“Hey Yug-hyung, I have an idea of who your partner could be,” Yugyeom looked up from his dance to stare at his soulmate. Yugyeom suddenly knew who he wanted to be partners with. While in the midst of his thoughts, he didn't process what the boy in front of him was saying. “... I mean only if you want me to as...”

“Yeah, sure,” Bambam stopped rambling to look at Yugyeom in front of him. Of course he accepted. I sorta hoped he wouldn't. “When to meet up to talk about the dance?”

Bambam kept a straight face. “After class?” Yugyeom nodded. Gotta tell Jackson to get his butt down here. After faking a smile, Bambam left the boy to continue dancing to his own music.

To Jackson: Can u come by skool 2day? (sent 3:36 pm)

To Bambam: I see how it is. No friendly hello or anything. (sent 3:40 pm)

To Bambam: Y? (sent 3:41 pm)

To Jackson: 4 a friend. Dance thingy. (sent 3:43 pm)

To Bambam: Fine. B there soon. (sent 3:45 pm)

To Bambam: Better b worth gettin out of bed... (sent 3:46 pm)

Jackson arrived at the dance studio just as class was beginning to wrap everything up. Bambam saw Jackson from the window and waved at him. Thankfully, Jackson decided to not wear makeup or anything flashy, so no one really paid attention to the idol, as they had done to Bambam.

Class ended and Kunpimook grabbed Yugyeom's hand and dragged him outside in a quick manner. Yugyeom couldn't help but smile at the action. Wow. Mook finally has the guts to do this. Cute. Yugyeom was in a happy mood, and Kunpimook could tell. Secretly it upset him, but smiled when Yugyeom smiled at him.

Yugyeom didn't understand the current situation at all. Jackson was in front of Bambam and himself. Normally Yugyeom would be ecstatic, but Yugyeom wanted to runaway. Jackson came to the college to pick up Mook... Yugyeom did not like it at all. 

Bambam realized his soulmate was not smiling anymore. So not only was Yugyeom confused, but the confused Yugyeom was the cause of confused Bambam. And Jackson was just watching. Also being super confused.

“I...I gotta go.” Yugyeom was the first to speak, and turned to leave, but was held back by a hand he didn't realize he was still holding. Yugyeom wanted to quickly let go and depart, but the hand held him in place. After violently removing his hand, Yugyeom turned to leave. “I didn't mean to intrude on you guys. I guess this means you can't be my partner, Mook.”

“Yug-hyung!” Bambam didn't know what to do in this confusion. He also didn't know what was going on his soulmate's mind.

“Not to intrude or anything, but who is he, 'Mook'?” Jackson had gotten out of bed for this guy, yet felt so attacked by being there. 

“Doesn't matter anymore.”

“Then let me clarify something: he's the guy you went on a date with before.” Bambam wanted to remain quiet and not answer, but Jackson's word play made him speak up.

“He was a friend. And we were hanging out.” Bambam paused. Jackson laughed to break the tension. “Do you think he'll come back?”

“To school?” Jackson was having too much fun teasing their maknae.

“...me. To me...” Bambam was blushing, which made Jackson know that he was being serious.

“Catch him sooner than later.”

“...”

“I'm heading home to my warm bed. Are you going to sulk their for the rest of your life or follow me home?”

“... leave me be. I'll come home when I want to.”

“Okay, whatever. See you.”

Yugyeom went back to his dorm. No. He was not crying, for that was not like him. But he felt like crying. Why do I? We were never 

together. And now we never will be. And that's okay. The tears rolling down his face said otherwise. 

From Jungkook: Tae and I r eatin out soon. Wanna come? (sent 6:42 pm)

The buzz of Yugyeom's phone awoke the boy from his thoughts. 

From Yugyeom: Don't feel good. Next time maybe (sent 6:46 pm)

From Jungkook: Feel better :) (sent 6:48 pm)

  
  


Everything reminded Yugyeom of Mook. His phone, his ceiling, his bed, his dance shoes. It wasn't because he had memories of the boy from these objects, but the giant always thought of Bambam while he was in his room. He thought of him during dance practice, which Mook had stopped going to. And he was only there one day. Yugyeom didn't know what his heart was telling him.

  
  


Bambam wanted so badly to text Yugyeom. And GOT5 knew this. But he was caged in by  more schedules instead, and had his phone revoked. GOT6 was making a comeback, and Bambam had no way to reach Yugyeom. All Bambam wanted to do was tell Yugyeom he wasn't ignoring him, but the comeback forced him to stay away from the real world.

  
  


Two weeks. That was how long Bambam was gone from school. And of course the first thing he wanted to do was see Yugyeom. However, once dance practice began, he realized Yugyeom was no where in sight. Or so he thought.

  
  


I can't believe Tae made me do this. I look crazy. The morning of the day when Bambam was coming back, unknown to Yugyeom, of course, happened to be the day Taehyung told Yugyeom to dye his hair. Why did I agree to this? And he made me put on makeup!

 

Yugyeom was late. But he figured the instructor wouldn't care too much because he was a hard working student 90% of the time. Class was in an uproar even before Yugyeom had opened the door. Yugyeom couldn't have cared less, for the attention would be off his lightly colored hair. It also meant he wasn't going to be caught entering the class late. Boy was Yugyeom wrong. Yugyeom opened the door and entered.

“Light hair?”

“Makeup?”

“Are you dressing up to impress someone?”

Yugyeom could not stop the questions about himself from his classmates. All he wanted to do was shrivel up into the background. But he had no such luck of escape. What made him reenter the world was the boy not far from him, looking directly at him. Yugyeom wondered for a second if it was a ghost.

“You! How dare you come back?!” Yugyeom yelled at the boy, unsure of how this conversation would hold with the other dance members. He was also unsure of the direction and approach of the conversation.

Bambam looked at Yugyeom. He's mad at me. And for good reasons... “Comeback.”

He has the nerve to tease me. Fine two can play that game. “Must be a ghost because no one can be this stupid.” Yugyeom, who was still standing in the doorway, entered the practice room. He looked at Bambam. Wrong move. Bambam looked sad. Well you are the one who left, not me. Yugyeom badly wanted to say that to Mook, but walked past him instead. That ended their conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently found this lying around in my folder on the computer and decided to post the rest of it. Unfortunately, this is it. It's a little outdated now, but I hoped you enjoyed reading! Sorry, but I'm uninspired to write more!  
> Hope you understand,  
> Sarbear


End file.
